


Crushed Cups

by Tieflingcosplay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Equius is insecure sometimes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, His bones are strong but his heart is weak, Light Angst, Meowrails, Moirails, Will I ever write anything that isnt super short and fluffy, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieflingcosplay/pseuds/Tieflingcosplay
Summary: Equius breaks a cup





	Crushed Cups

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to write something short and fluffy so enjoy!!!

“Equius?” Nepeta peeked her her head into Equius’ work room. She hadn’t seen her moirail all day and she was beginning to worry, usually the sagittarius would at least send her a message when he knew he’d be busy. “Are you in here?” She heard a muffled noise and cocked her head, flicking her wrist to release the claws tucked into her gloves. Carefully picking her way through the sea of busted robots and tools she glanced around a corner, spotting her moirail sitting on the floor facing away from her.   
The floor around him was covered in broken shards of glass and hunks of gleaming metal, a small puddle of dark blue blood was forming. “Equius!” Nepeta quickly retracted her claws and rushed to her friends side, kneeling next to him.  
“Nepeta,” The other said, startled by his friend’s sudden arrival. “Is something the matter? Are you alright?”  
“I should be asking you that! What happened?” The leo reached out to take her friend's hand, gently avoiding the areas that were dripping blood. Equius quickly pulled away, not meeting his friends eyes.  
“I simply cut my hand on a broken glass, I am fine. Now if you wouldn’t mind I am very busy and-”   
“No way! I’m not gonna leave when you’re hurt and obviously upset about something.” Nepeta reached out again only to have Equius jerk away. The leo furrowed her brow, concerned about her friends behavior. Usually he had no qualms about her tending to the various injuries he got from breaking things. She grabbed his shoulder to try to shake some sense into him but Equius caught her wrist before she could.   
Nepeta winced at the tight grip her friend had on her, already feeling a bruise form on her skin. “Equius… Equius you’re hurting me.” She looked up at her friends face. He immediately released her, scooting back across the floor.   
“Nepeta, I am so sorry.”  
“It’s alright-”  
“No it is not. This is exactly what I did not want to happen. I apologize, I would never intentionally hurt you.”  
“Equius I know that, it was an accident it’s fine.” The sagittarius still wouldn’t meet her gaze, his eyes still glued firmly to the smears of blood on his hand. “Will you tell me what’s wrong…?”   
“I broke another glass.”   
“I know that silly. Why’re you all grumpy about it, you do that all the time?”   
“Well, it was not for me I was… attempting to wrap a gift for you.” Nepeta took a closer look at the debris on the floor and noticed it wasn’t just the usual broken glass, but shards of finely painted ceramic. She thought back to a week earlier when she had showed Equius pictures of a tea set she had been gushing over. She felt her cheeks flush when she looked back at her friend.   
“If I cannot handle a cup without breaking it, how can I refrain from hurting you? You mean the world to me, Nepeta, causing you any kind of harm would hurt me in ways I cannot express.”   
“Oh Equius,” Nepeta crooned, scooting closer to her moirail and taking his hand in hers, not allowing him to pull away this time. “I’m tough!” She grinned, pulling his palm to rest on her cheek. “You don’t have to worry about hurting me. I trust you.” Equius smiled, running his thumb across the others cheek and leaning forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. Nepeta giggled and leaned back against the other's chest, reaching out to gather up the broken bits of pottery. “Now lets glue this thing back together!”


End file.
